


Halloween

by ani_mage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Halloween, Indian Harry, Kid Fic, M/M, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Racebending, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_mage/pseuds/ani_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cygnus Malfoy-Potter is waiting (impatiently) for his new baby sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

Cygnus Malfoy-Potter couldn’t believe his luck. Last Christmas, he’d asked for a children’s potions set, a periwinkle silk cravat to match the one that Father wore, and a baby sister. Here it was, Halloween, and his wish for a sister was coming true. He took her picture from his trouser pocket; it was well worn as he looked at it periodically throughout his day and passed it around to every person he met. Lyra Malfoy-Potter had black hair and reddish-brown skin like Daddy and her eyes were two different colours, one blue and one violet. In her picture, she was giggling, and Cygnus counted five teeth. Cygnus was six years old and he could count up to 335, but Lyra did not have that many teeth.

Cygnus was waiting, somewhat impatiently, in the sitting room for Father and Daddy. It’d been three months since he’d gotten Lyra’s picture from a Ministry owl, and that was a long enough time to wait. Today they were finally going to bring his sister home forever, which was why he was wearing his best wool cloak. Cygnus removed Daddy’s wand from his sleeve, extinguished the lights, and got up to see what was taking so long. He found Father and Daddy in the kitchen. They were dressed in their own cloaks (Daddy had on the green scarf that made Father so happy), and they were hugging.

“Boo,” said Cygnus.

Cygnus could see that Daddy was crying, so he lifted his arms to be picked up. He really was too old to be carried like a baby, but Father had explained that Halloween was a sad day for Daddy. Daddy picked him up, and Cygnus kissed his wet cheek.

“Don’t be sad, Daddy.”

“I’m not, sweetie. I’m very, very happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble/ficlet was originally posted on my tumblr, ani-mage.tumblr.com. It was a part of a weekend writing challenge, for which readers of my blog submitted prompts. A reader requested a Harry/Draco story, "fluff, with their cute baby girl, and the line, 'Boo.'"


End file.
